Sleepless Nights
by inogirl13
Summary: ShikaIno oneshot. The night is made for more than sleep.


"Shikamaru!" The familiar squeal of his blonde teammate vibrated in his ear drum. In the safety of his hotel room, he thought maybe if didn't open the door, she'd go away, assuming he'd gone to bed.

His heart beat as he waited to hear her hotel room door slam shut beside his. But no such sound occurred. He tip-toed to the door and spied through the peep hole.

Still standing there with tears running down her face, Ino stood waiting. Shikamaru sighed, and shouted through the door, "Ino? Go to bed."

"But Shikamaru! I need help!" He heard her whine through the door. When Ino needed Shikamaru's assistance, it usually meant trouble.

"We have to get up early tomorrow, Ino. We have to be ready to complete the mission tomorrow so we can head home as soon as possible. Now I'm going to bed." He turned away from the door slowly, wanting to make sure she retreated as well.

"Shikamaru, you won't help me with this one thing? I promise I'll never ask you for anything else ever again!" Shikamaru slouched in a sigh and turned back towards the door. "Ino, you say that every time."

Silence. He looked through the peep hole. No one in sight. Finally.

He had just taken his shirt off for bed when he heard the door knob twist.

"_Crap,"_ he thought. He spun around to find who he knew would be standing there, however he didn't expect her attire.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked to try and cover the fact that he didn't mind looking at her long legs clad in only purple panties and her perfect chest hidden by a black tank top.

"I was getting ready for bed, smart ass. I could say the same to you." He looked down at himself in no shirt and boxers.

"Fine," he sighed, "How did you get in?" Ino held up his room key with a clever smirk.

"I got a copy," she said smugly, swinging her hips into the hotel room. Shikamaru tried not to notice how beautiful her tan legs were when they slinked towards him.

"Okay, okay. What do you want?"

Her eyes went wide as if she'd forgotten, "Oh yes! I lost my bear! I just know I packed him and I can't find him now. I don't sleep without him!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "That's why you're over here? To help find your teddy. What, are you five years old?"

Ino's fist tightened and she furrowed her brow, accompanied by a "light" punch to the arm.

"I can't wait till you lose something important. I won't help you either." She turned to leave and Shikamaru wished she hadn't. Now he only had her flawlessly round bum to look at as she walked away unsatisfied. He tried to look away, knowing he was wearing thin boxers.

He sighed and said, "Wait, Ino. I'll help you look. But not for long. We _do_ have to get up early."

Ino squealed and jump up and down, hugging him. Shikamaru attempted not to observe the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra and, combined with the cool air of the hotel hallway, how good it felt when she hugged him.

* * *

Having searched under the bed and torn apart Ino's suitcase, Shikamaru felt uneasy as he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

"I swear I packed him, Shika-kun." Cringing at his childhood nickname, gifted to him by Ino, he sat down on the bed next to his blue eyed teammate.

"Well if you had, I'm sure he'd be here." Ino slapped his leg and stood up.

"I'm going to look again." She bent down on all fours and proceeded to hunt under the bed for about the tenth time that night. Shikamaru cursed inwardly when he discovered how sexy her bum was when it swung back and forth as she explored. He struggled to look somewhere—anywhere!—else in the small hotel room, but to no avail. His eyes kept trailing back to her perfect body. He felt the familiar effect of his desire tugging against the fabric of his boxers and whispered, "Damn," in annoyance. Ino sat up on her haunches while saying, "What?" It took her a little while but finally she quickly sucked in her breath at the sight of Shikamaru's current condition.

"Uhh…Shikamaru…?" She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew she couldn't take her eyes off of the long tent forming in his boxers. _"I didn't think Shikamaru got erections! And who knew he'd be so big…"_ she thought excitedly. She didn't think she could get so turned on by her teammate and lifelong best friend. This was going to a new level of creepy.

Shikamaru got up to leave, overtly embarrassed that she'd caught him. He hadn't even fully stood straight before Ino pinned him down, straddling his waist.

"Wait," she said, "I have an idea." She had a wicked smile on her face. Shikamaru knew that smile. It always appeared just before Shikamaru got involved in one of her "schemes."

Ino leaned down slowly and placed warm kisses on Shikamaru's jaw and neck. Neither of them knew what was happening or why, only that they didn't want to stop. Shikamaru instinctively positioned one arm on Ino's back and gently massaged her as she massaged his neck with her insatiable lips and tongue.

"Since I can't find my teddy…" she whispered in his ear, followed by her licking the inside rim.

"And I can't sleep without him…" she continued, whispering in Shikamaru's other ear, and then gently tugging on his ear lobe.

Moving her lips just over his, so close he could feel her hot breath filling his waiting mouth. She grabbed both of his hands with each of hers.

"Why don't you…" she set both his hands lower on her back to her bum.

"…sleep with me?" Before he could answer, Ino planted her lips passionately on his, and by the way Shikamaru kissed her back, he really knew he would not get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Please lemme know of any errors. I had to post this quick because I have to leave soon. RR!


End file.
